SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATION The Office of Translational Research (OTR), under the leadership of CCSG deputy director Dr. Robert Bast, coordinates and implements all administrative functions related to the CCSG. Dr. Bast has a dual reporting relationship, reporting directly to Dr. Giulio Draetta, chief scientific officer, and to Dr. Peter Pisters, MD Anderson president and CCSG PI for matters relating to the CCSG. Dr. Bast's staff provides administrative support and financial, scientific, and technical oversight for the CCSG programs; for all institutional shared resources, including CCSG core facilities; and for all other CCSG components, including Clinical Protocol and Data Management (CPDM), the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS), Community Outreach and Engagement, Career Enhancement and Related Activities, Development Funds, Senior Leadership, Planning and Evaluation, and CCSG administrative supplements. OTR staff serve on many of MD Anderson's advisory and oversight committees, including MD Anderson's Moon Shot Operations and Executive Committee and committees responsible for capital equipment allocation, oversight of research data storage, and financial controls. Administrative support is provided in the following areas: 1) business operations and financial management of shared resources; 2) central organization and coordination for the scientific and technical aspects of shared resource operations; 3) facilitation of programmatic interactions and engagement; 4) facilitation of communication between center director, program leaders, shared resource directors, and program members; 5) development, management, and maintenance of databases for program funding, program membership, program member publications, program member biographical information, and shared resource utilization; 6) allocation and monitoring of the use of CCSG development funds; 7) coordination and writing of CCSG progress reports and competitive renewal applications; and 8) organization of CCSG Executive Committee and annual External Advisory Board meetings.